User talk:Eightyfour-onesevenfive/archive
Good work on Kyla! PvE people, unite!! :) --Karlos 05:18, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) :Hey 84-175, when I first saw your name I thought Ollj was creating some new, oddly named pages! :D Nice to have you on board! 06:31, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- Weapon Images Hey, Agent No. 84-175, :) Is there any chance we can develop a standard on weapon imagery? I don't like the idea of catupring the picture of a whole person just to show the weapon. Can we just show the weapon, or perhaps screen cap the weapon on the ground? My point being, i'd like the miage of the weapon to be immediately clear to the user. If we capture the image of the character carrying the weapon, we will either have to put a big picture in the article, or thumbnail it. What do you think? --Karlos 08:33, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) :Yes, I thought about that, too. I'm not absolutely content with the images myself, but it's the best I could think of. This is why I deceided against shots of items on the ground: :*They stick in the ground, you can't see the tip. :*They are surrounded by sparks. :*They are shown in an unusual perspective. Most people would be interested how a sword looks in the hand of their character, not on the ground. :*I also experienced severe graphic glitches with some of them (Fiery Dragon Sword and Chaos Axe). :Some of those points only apply to when the item is dropped by a player (they drop differently from mobs) and some are disputable. Of course the images could be cropped so that only the weapon is shown and not the whole guy carrying it. But in my eye that would just look weird. Another alternative would be to capture an image of how the item looks in the inventory. That would be very small, though. Of all those alternatives, I'd personally like thumbnails best. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 09:33, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I'm actually rather fond of how 84.175's current images, because, as he stated, they show what somebody is going to want to see. —Tanaric 22:07, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) Germany Where in Germany do you live? I'm an American, but I live in Stuttgart when I'm not at college in the States, and I lived in Heidelberg for a while too. —Tanaric 22:19, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) :A small village called Poltersdorf, at the Mosel river. Next major towns you would know are Koblenz (where the Mosel meets the Rhine) or Trier (with it's ancient Roman history). And because I can't resist being a geek: If you want to know exactly where that is, you can look up those coordinates: 7Â°13'35" E - 50Â°06'27" N. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 22:34, 3 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Hi, another fellow German here! I live in Bad Nauheim, northeast of Frankfurt, but my wife used to live in Koblenz until 1 year ago, so I know the Mosel area fairly well. --Tetris L 01:26, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) ---- I see someone's been to the underworld with a camera! :) --Karlos 20:15, 8 Aug 2005 (EST) : Yes, Europe finally managed to get favor once again last night (and they even kept it for more than, say, twenty minutes or so! :)! Was about time. We didn't have favor for a whole week, I think. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 20:34, 8 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Yeah, I was there too! Did the quests from Dwayna's avatar and a quick trip to the Underworld. :) --Tetris L 01:26, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) :::I think we may be refering to two different occasions (look at the date of my entry) ;). Nonetheless, Europe seems to have Favor a lot more often lately, and also keep it longer. Which is a good thing, of course. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 08:04, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) Shields I see you're creating articles for all the shields. Could you please add a link to the Shield page for each one. Thanks! --Tetris L 01:28, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) :Yes, that's a good idea. Will do so. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 01:29, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Also, I think we don't have to mention on each and every shield page that the max armor bonus is 16, 'cause that's the same for all shields. --Tetris L 01:37, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) :::Lol, that's right, too, of course. Don't know where that came from originally. It's only on every page because I kept copy/pasting it... --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 08:00, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) ::::I will try to come up with a template for shields and maybe other weapons tomorrow. --Tetris L 08:12, 25 Aug 2005 (EST) Username And there was me thinking it was the canadian boiler and pressure vessel act :P http://www.gnb.ca/0062/regs/84-175.htm --83.67.39.175 21:00, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) :LOL :D --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 21:08, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) ::He's German, so if he was into boilers and pressure vessels he'd be using "TRD" or "DGRL". ;) --Tetris L 19:37, 1 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- Sorry about Balthazar's statue. I did not even see that other entry. I did not mean that they were two separate statues in the same area. :) --Karlos 21:40, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) :No harm done. At least this way I noticed that I mixed up east and west again... *rolls eyes* ;) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 21:44, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) Category:Bestiary Somewhere, sometime ago, we decided that Bestiary would be the master category, and that Fire Imps and Ice Imps would first be Imps and then Imps would be Bestiary. I mention this, because I have noticed that you place "category:bestiary" in all the entries you fill in (in whic you do great work by the way), and I would like to ask you to categorize beasts in their own sub-groups (some are hard, i know) instead of bestiary then categorize THAT sub-group as bestiary. Thanks. --Karlos 15:32, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :Oops, didn't know that. Still have trouble with that whole category thing, but I'll work it out... :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 17:56, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) Slow down on deleting the singular articles. They are not supposed to go. See Titan and Category:Titans for how that goes. So, Minotaur and Imp should stay and contain a generic description of the species, then point to the category for a list. Keep going though, you're doing something that we have all dreamed about for months! :) --Karlos 22:10, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :I am aware of that. You may notice that I didn't tag "Minotaur" for deletion, only "Category:Minotaur". ;) I did tag "Imp" for deletion because the page didn't contain any information at all. Better have no article then an empty one, this way at least we see at one glance that we still need information here. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 22:16, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Cool, just making sure. Thanks :) --Karlos 22:22, 6 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Great job on the category crusade so far. Keep going! --Tetris L 04:37, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) Admin Congrats for promotion to admin, mate! I'm sure you'll do a great job. By the way, I noticed you haven't been on for quite a while. Vacation? :) --Tetris L 17:24, 17 October 2005 (EST) :Damn bureaucrats! --Fyren 18:05, 17 October 2005 (EST) ::Congrats partner! Only trouble is, you ain't been round here for several days now! :( Hope all is well. --Karlos 21:53, 17 October 2005 (EST) :::Umm, wow, Admin it is... I'm still alive and well, thanks. :) I just haven't felt like playing GW lately, maybe I played it a little too intensely before. But I've still got the game installed and chances are that I'll be back and also a little more active on the Wiki, too. Can't tell when, though. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 01:16, 18 October 2005 (EST) :::: Congrats 84 ^^ Skuld‡ 01:19, 18 October 2005 (EST) :::::Houston, we have a confirmed 84.175 sighting. Do you copy? :) Congrats. --Karlos 19:58, 21 October 2005 (EST) :Congratulations! —Tanaric 09:55, 21 October 2005 (EST) Welcome back! Heya 84.175; haven't seen you around in a while. Good to have you back. :) —Tanaric 10:14, 27 December 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, welcome back. It was a pity that we "lost" you, right after you became an admin. Did the responsibility scare you away? ;) -- 06:57, 5 January 2006 (UTC) Reply from Makenx Thanks for your message. I will go back and double check the earlier entries as I was inexperienced in using wiki back then. Now I am getting into a routine and so hope that my contributions are useful. =) Thanks again for your guidance. Lots of thing to learn in using Wiki. =D Game Updates I'm sorry, I am so sorry, I am so stupid, seriously I am never touching the Game Updates page again, please forgive me, I cannot even begin to decribe my own stupidity. --Xasxas256 20:09, 13 January 2006 (UTC) :I made a boo boo also :S --FireFox 20:10, 13 January 2006 (UTC) :Hey, no problem, no harm done. We all make mistakes. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 20:15, 13 January 2006 (UTC) Build Template naming The naming format of the builds kind of bothers me... how does one go about creating a page titled Constant Stance Slasher (for example)? Attempting to do so via the search box (to create a new article) gives an error. - Evil_Greven 07:35, 2 March 2006 :Only sysops can do that, appearently. --Sagius Truthbarron 07:40, 2 March 2006 (CST) ::Try Project:New contributions, put your link in there like X/Y Buildname, save and click link, that's how most people do it. --Rainith 10:31, 2 March 2006 (CST) I usually put http://www.guildwiki.org/wiki/ and then put the page I want to make after the wiki/ 17:32, 2 March 2006 (CST) You can also go to edit-mode on any random page, enter a link for the page you want to create and just preview the edit, then click on the link (don't save the edit, just close the page or go back). That, of course, is just a more complicated version of Skuld's way to do it. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 19:46, 2 March 2006 (CST) Fissure Monk Armour Are you sure this doesn't use shards? I don't know what to make of this http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=134143 17:16, 11 March 2006 (CST) :Hmm, ok, I wasn't aware they changed that. Looks like they forgot to mention it in the update notes at first, because now it is there, but I definitely didn't read it yesterday. -- 17:29, 11 March 2006 (CST) Vandal 66.90.118.79 Just in case he removes his ban tag again, this user has been causing quite a bit of trouble lately. Evan The Cursed (Talk) 09:47, 13 March 2006 (CST) :Banned. --Rainith 10:26, 13 March 2006 (CST) User:Stabber *looks confused* How come you changed Stabber's User Page to redirect to GuildWiki's Main Page? *still looks confused* --Gares Redstorm 04:41, 1 April 2006 (CST) :I did not do that. She did that herself before inserting the ban request. All I did was reverting to the last valid edit. :) I find it strange myself, but it's her decision. -- 04:58, 1 April 2006 (CST) ::True. I am with you, strange, but as you said, "it's her decision". --Gares Redstorm 05:31, 1 April 2006 (CST) Huh? What did I do? --Karlos 10:26, 1 April 2006 (CST) :You banned a few spammers and vandals without deleting their user pages with the ban requests. No big thing, it just clutters the Category:Candidates for banning. :) -- 13:49, 1 April 2006 (CST) Monk is M''o'', not M!!! In reference to, eg. Image:Armor M 15k Fissure F Dye HandLeg Front.jpg — Stabber (talk) 14:04, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :Argh, you're right of course. :( --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:05, 10 April 2006 (CDT) please link please link to images you are replacing with when marking old ones for deletion, for easy comparison. Thanks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 06:28, 28 May 2006 (CDT) Hmm, yes, but that would mean I have to be less lazy. :p --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 06:59, 28 May 2006 (CDT) Armor Images Where in the game do you take your armor scresnshots? :Most of them are taken with PvP chars on the Isle of the Nameless, as the light there is almost perfectly clean white. Some I also took in the Traveler's Vale right outside of Yak's Bend, that's where I mostly go with PvE chars. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:37, 6 June 2006 (CDT) "new" bosses w/elites Hey, just wanted to tell you that I found two bosses that we didn't even have listed here. Both are in Lornar's Pass and at least one has an elite (which is why I'm bothering you with this). They are Erzek Runebreaker (definately has an elite, saw him use it) and Tonfor Copperblood (think he has an elite, see Talk:Tonfor Copperblood). I do have screenshots of where I found them in the area that I can upload for you, but I don't pretend to have the photoshop skills to make a good looking map like you do. Let me know if you want the screenshots, and good work on the elite maps. --Rainith 19:03, 20 February 2006 (CST) :Yeah, Lornar's Pass... probably the worst charted area in the game, as far as bosses are concerned. I know there are quite a few bosses there, but I don't have any idea how I can pull it off to get reliable spawn locations for them. That would require me to clear out the whole area multiple times. I certainly won't find enough players to do that and working my way up with henches from Camp Rankor will take ages. :-/ :Thanks for the info about the bosses. Yes, I'd like the screenshots. I won't make maps from them right away, but maybe one day I'll get some research done in Lornar's Pass and then any additional data is very much welcomed. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:16, 21 February 2006 (CST) ::I started from Deldrimor War Camp and fought my way up there with henches, as long as your region has favor it is actually pretty easy, died a couple of times in Dreadnaught's as I was running thru there, but just got rid of the DP at the temple of Grenth in Lornar's. Sure it cost me 3-5 plat (I didn't really keep track) to clear the area, but I was able to add a couple of new bosses and capture an elite I was looking for. ::Would you prefer I email you the screens or just upload them here? If I upload them, you better save them quick as some folks love to look through the unused images page and mark any that aren't used for deletion. I may do this a couple of more times to try to see if these guys share their spawning points and if I can find any other bosses, but that will probably be a week or so away. --Rainith 10:47, 21 February 2006 (CST) :::Actually, I did exactly the same thing yesterday, too (of course I couldn't bear it... :D), and went to Lornar's from the War Camp, using henches. But it does literally take ages to get up there. I may try to get a runner to bring me there next time :). :::I think we shouldn't clutter the wiki with unrefined information (especially when it's images), so just send them to my email, please either convert them to jpg or zip them up. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:12, 22 February 2006 (CST) ::::I'll send them to you when I get home, which will be sometime in the middle of the night in Germany I know. If you want to team up and try to tackle Lornar's sometime check my userpage for my characters, although the weekend would probably be the only time that you and I would be on at the same time (given the time difference and all). I will go through the area one or two more times just to see if I can get some different bosses to spawn that we might be missing. --Rainith 02:22, 22 February 2006 (CST) :::::I received your maps, thanks. Those locations corrospond with the data I collected so far. They seem to be the only two spawn locations for the three stone summit bosses, although I'm not sure about that yet. In addition there seem to be three locations for the three tree bosses. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:06, 23 February 2006 (CST) ::::::The one Stone Summit boss location that I didn't mark was the Ice Golem boss, he was just a bit further WNW from Tonfor Copperblood's location in that same area with all the Summit forces. ::::::For the tree bosses, as far as I know there are 3 locations, two at the far northern end and one about a quarter of a way up from the southern end, does that correspond with your info? --Rainith 02:33, 23 February 2006 (CST) :::::::Yes, that corresponds, except, as mentioned, for the third Stone Summit location, where I haven't seen anything spawning yet. I think we can assume those locations to be all there is (one boss per profession, one location per boss looks fairly good to me). I'll make maps as soon as I have the exact location for the third Stone Summit boss. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 03:39, 23 February 2006 (CST) Banned User Just in case you did not go through the entire User Contributions, Rainith also seems to reverted a mass of User:66.67.160.125's edits because of blanking the last time he showed up. --Gares Redstorm 06:40, 2 June 2006 (CDT) :Yes, I see now that there's been quite a few more incidents. Increasing the ban time. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:10, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Replaced image Which image did you replace Image:Armor Rt Seitung M Undye Full.jpg with? I only ask because there is another page linked to that image that needs to be changed before the image is deleted. --Rainith 20:44, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :I'm sorry, I've been lazy with that (Pansola told my already off for it, see two entries above this :o]). Fixed it now. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:32, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Same problem with: *Image:Armor Rt Shing Jea M Undye Full.jpg *Image:Female Oracle.jpg --Rainith 20:27, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Unused image anomaly Was going through unused files (marked a lot for deletion). The file http://gw.gamewikis.org/images/1/15/Dreadnought%5C%27sDrift.jpg needs deletion as it is unused, however, http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Dreadnought%5C%27sDrift.jpg, its generated Image: page, is not the same image! O.o;; Anyway, thought I'd leave a note with an admin since I can't mark the page. --Tinarto 02:55, 7 June 2006 (CDT) :It's a MediaWiki problem. One image is actually http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Dreadnought%5C%5C%27sDrift.jpg (compare to your second link). I think it only used to happen when uploading something with an apostrophe and that everything works out fine in the current version. The unused image is from September. --68.142.14.92 03:06, 7 June 2006 (CDT) ::Yes, I remember there was some problem with apostrophed in file names. Not sure if something special needs to be done here, though. I'll just mark the unused image for deletion and we'll see if it works. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:36, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Spam frenzy I saw you block one IP. Please block 64.12.116.X and 64.12.117.X. He is changing the IP all the time. -- 04:27, 17 June 2006 (CDT) :I am aware of that. blocking the "0" should block the whole range from 0 to 255, according to all I know about TCP-IP. Doesn't seem to have worked. Other than that I don't know how to block IP ranges ofther than by blocking every single IP manually. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 04:28, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::Try blocking numbers 1-10, they seem ot be the ones most used. -- 04:30, 17 June 2006 (CDT) ::Tried *? — 130.58 (talk) (04:34, 17 June 2006 (CDT)) Blocking Vandals Hey Eightyfour, I just posted something here that you might be interested in. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 05:03, 17 June 2006 (CDT) Overwrite or integrate? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:Incarnadine/Sandbox I'd like to update the sand drake drop information with what's in my sandbox directory, but I didn't want to overwrite your contributions. The problem is that I broke down the drops and the existing data isn't broken down. I asked for some input on the drop rate talk page, but I'd like to hear from you on what to do. Thanks! Incarnadine 16:38, 18 June 2006 (CDT) :Oh, I'd thought you had done that by now. I meant to reply there but somehow I must've forgotten. :) Don't be afraid, you won't "tick me off" by overwriting my edits, especially not by adding more detailed data than I had. Also, it's always possible to revert, if necessary. Having said that, I would go with the suggestion of adding yours as a seperate table to the page. Even though my data is less detailed, it still is valid and shouldn't be deleted (as long as we don't have a substentail larger amount of more detailed data). The optimal solution would be of course to integate both tables into one. But I myself find wikicode tables rather scary as it is, without multiple colspans going on. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 18:55, 18 June 2006 (CDT) Root_Behemoths_Falls_Location.jpg needs update thumb|right|Locations where Root Behemoths can be found in The Falls are marked yellow. just was farmin around for the new axe (even got 1 ;) ) and discovered another behemont. coming from the south, the 3rd region is too small, i went west and half the way to this windrider boss in the west corner i found another behemont... but as the image is a jpeg, i hope u have a layered version somewhere... 83.77.234.132 07:20, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :tahts me up there, just... why wasnt i logged in? ;) HJT 07:22, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::Never found one that far west there. :) I'll update the image, still have it in a workable version. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 07:37, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :::hm... it may be even a bit further west... but not anymore too sure, had a nice evening/night between ;) HJT 02:07, 25 June 2006 (CDT) GuildWiki Policy Dunno if you're still active or will care, but I messed with Project:Policy and am spamming admin talk pages to be sure it gets exposure. :) —Tanaric 18:11, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Babel boxes By the way, you show up three times under Category:Users/Language/de-N as well as en-3 and PvE. Why did you put the templates on a sub-page to have them both on your user page and the talk page. Can you use the noinclude tags so that only your user page shows up in the categories? -- 09:08, 11 August 2006 (CDT) :Oh, I wasn't aware of that. Fixing it now. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 09:41, 11 August 2006 (CDT) To bring to your attention Project_talk:Administrators#Table_of_info incase you missed it :) — Skuld 13:38, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :Ah yes, I meant to put myself in there... --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 13:46, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Booooo Tetris wins again! My nemesis steals the best free agent off the market! :) Foo might be contacting you soon by the way. --Karlos 14:30, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :SoF is slowly working it's way to infiltrate Guildwiki now, it seems, after already dominating over gwguru. Foo already did contact me and may be joining, too. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:56, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Drats! Foiled again! :) --Karlos 19:48, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Email 84.175, if you don't mind, shoot me a quick email. —Tanaric 09:02, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Ban on anon Dang lag - you got to the ban moments before I did. :-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:00, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :I'm using "Too Slow!" on Barek! :D --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:04, 23 October 2006 (CDT) Assassin Seitung Armor gallery Does this page is still needed? It seem just a duplicate of Assassin Seitung Armor without the art box—'├ Aratak ┤' 09:52, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Hmm, of course not. I'm not sure why this page even exists in the first plaxe, because it shouldn't. Probably a remainder from the last attempt to restructure the armor galleries. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 13:50, 17 January 2007 (CST)